Harry Potter and The Alpha Prophacy
by Sirius Potter
Summary: *CHAPTER UPLOADED 6/1/01* Hey everyone! I have gotten some complaints about the wording in my fic. Take a look at the rating. It DOES say PG-13. It's gonna have words you don't like in it. Anyway, to the people who don't care what I write, this is a H/H f
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The Past.....  
  
It was two days after the downfall of Voldemort. Professor Dumbledor had dropped off the young Harry Potter at the Dursleys that fateful night. Sibyll Trelawney was sitting at the staff table in the Main Hall. While she was on her pudding she dropped her spoon suddenley and went rigid. Then she spoke in voice that was not her own,"The alpha and omega. Beginning and end. The scholar will cry over the fallen lightning and bring the end of darkness for good. Thus is the end. Her tears will raise them, thus is the beginning.  
  
Trelawney snapped back to reality to find all the other professors staring at her. " Oh, dear me. What did I say?"  
Her eyes went as wide as saucers as the others filled her in. 


	2. Harry's Birthday

A/N: Sorry about the prologue. I know it was short but it was just to get this story moving for me. Chapter sizes will vary. This story takes place in the 6th year. If you want me to write a prequal or sequal please R/R. None of this is mine except the plot and prophacy. All of the other stuff is the writing goddess's. That's J.K.Rowling of course.  
A/N2: This is also my first fanfic, so please don't flame me too much.  
  
  
The Present....  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's Birthday  
  
It was a beastly day at the Dursley's for Harry. The owl that came with the school books list had come in through the the open kitchen window and scared the hell out of Aunt Petunia. Needless to say, she grabbed the list and tossed it in the blender before he could look at it.  
  
"Good thing we cleared Sirius last year," muttered Harry under his breath as he walked up the stairs to his room," I wonder if he has found a place to live yet"  
  
Harry lept up the last stair and strolled into his room to the familiar sounds of Hedwig hooting softly. He sat down at his desk and began to write.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you doing? Aunt Petunia shredded my school list and I was wondering if you could get my stuff for me. Maybe you could ask Dumbledor for a list. I am really looking foward to living with you as soon as you find a place. Write back then.  
-Harry  
  
Harry sighed a satisfactory sigh as he opened Hedwig's cage. As he tied the letter to the sleepy owl's leg he said," Stay with Sirius until he gives you a reply, okay?"  
  
Hedwig softly hooted a yes and flew off to give the letter to Sirius. Harry watched her until she was a speck in the distance and then he settled down to his homework.  
  
**************************  
  
That night as Harry was finishing his homework ( Dudley had come in earlier and trashed all of Harry's work ) yet again, he felt a twinge in his stomach. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was two a.m. He had been sixteen for two whole hours and he hadn't even realized it. A whooshing noise at the window alerted Harry to the four owls entering through the window, one of which was being carried by Hedwig and a huge tawny. The fourth owl was a somewhat large barn owl. The four owls landed on his bed and sat there. Harry walked over and detached the package from the tawny. On the front of the box was a note saying Happy Birthday. It was signed by Hagrid. Inside was a box of assorted muggle candy.   
The owl that was carried in was old and grey. Harry immediatly recognized it as Errol, the Weasley family owl. It keeled over just as Harry untied his parcel. On the box was a spellotaped note reading...  
  
Harry-  
Fred and George suggested this gift to me. Hope you like it and have fun.  
-Ron  
  
Harry looked at the box and saw the same strange symbol written all over it. WWW. He turned the box over and saw the label Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry grinned and opened the container. Inside were Ton-Tongue Toffees, Canary Cremes, fake wands, and other things he couldn't recognize, but he thought that they must be more pranks.  
  
The barn owl then hooted sharply and Harry turned his attention to it. It nipped the strings on the package to release it and then flew off into the night. Harry opened the package and found a birthday card and an Invisibility Cloak Mending Kit.   
  
"Excellent! Finally I can repair that tear,"Harry exclaimed to himself, remembering his last year.  
  
The last owl was his own Hedwig. She had no package, but she had a letter.  
  
Harry-  
I have finally found a pad. Your present is here along with a few other surprises. I will pick you up via Floo Powder on July 31st. Don't bother sending Hedwig with a reply. Talk to you then.  
-Sirius  
  
Harry's eyes pranced gleefully over the letter again and he let out a small whoop fo joy.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please R/R. And don't flame me too much. If you do it must say shit, have something about a chipmunk, and and an old granny. 


	3. July 31st

A/N: Hello again. Don't get too excited about these chapters  
being posted so fast. I was already done with the first 2 when I found this site. Once again, none of this is mine except the plot and title. They all belong to the Great J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Chapter 2: July 31st  
  
July 31st came too slowly for Harry. Aunt Petunia packed all of Dudley's old clothes in a large suitcase and threw it by the front door (where it remained for weeks after Harry had left) in an effort to get rid of him faster. Harry, meanwhile, stuffed all of his belongings in his trunk and closed it.  
  
Finally the day came. Harry was upstairs in his room while Uncle Vernon was putting on his most intimidative suit. Harry walked down to breakfast happier then he had ever been in his life. He looked around the dining room once he reached the door. Aunt Petunia was smiling, pulling her lips over her horse-like teeth. Harry thought that she probably was smiling because she was finally getting rid of him.  
  
"Duddykins, don't accept anything that he offers you. Not a thing, no matter what it is. Understand?" She said as she gave Dudley his waffles. ( The Dursley's had long since forgotten Dudley's diet since it made him unhappy and it didn't work.) He nodded yes as he wolfed down his food as fast as he could. Probably to go hide in his room, thought Harry. As if he had been commanded Dudley got up and rushed off in the direction of the stairs. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Don't you give him anything either, you little basterd. What are you laughing about anyway?" Aunt Petunia inquired. "Nothing," Harry quickly lied. Harry then smiled, remembering the last time Dudley had seen wizerds. He had come out of that experiance with a ten-foot long tongue.  
  
His aunt shoved him out of the kitchen without a crumb of food, so Harry walked into the living room where Uncle Vernon was sitting and watching the clock intently.  
  
"What time will he be here, boy?" Uncle Vernonasked in a very gruff voice.   
  
" I don't know. His letter didn't say,"replied Harry.  
  
It was two o'clock now and Sirius was no where to be seen. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. It was maddening for Harry. Then, at three-thirty, the gas logs in the Dursley's fireplace burst into flames. Harry saw a figure moving in the fire and moments later Sirius popped out.  
  
"Hey Harry! Nice to see you again. And you must be Vernon. Nice to meet you," said Sirius as he held out his soot covered hand. Harry laughed as Uncle Vernon's face turned red, then blue, then black. As Harry laughed he heard the phone dialing.  
  
Of course, He thought, We haven't cleared Sirius in the muggle world!!!! So that's what Aunt Petunia was smiling about!!!!  
  
Harry dased into the kitchen and ripped the phone cord out of the wall.  
"I can't believe you!!!!" Harry screamed at her. She held up her fist and gave him the finger. Harry held up his hand and slapped her as hard as he could saying,"That was for trying to turn Sirius in and this is for calling me a basterd, you piece of shit bitch!!!!" He slapped her again.  
  
As Harry yelled at Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon attacked Sirius to try to subdue him, but Sirius was too quick. He dodged Vernon and then felled him with a quick blow to the back of the neck. Then Petunia came running in with two big, red hand marks on her face. She gave one look at Vernon and ran screaming out of the house.  
  
"I'll go catch her," Harry said quickly. Ten minutes later Sirius had conjured up ropes and gags and had bound and gagged Vernon and Petunia.  
  
"We'll leave you here like this until your offspring comes and cuts you loose," lectured Sirius to them as Harry brought in his trunk.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry,"We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight because we can't use use Floo Powder to get to my place from here. It's too far. That okay with you??"  
  
"Yeah, as long as it gets me away from them," Harry pointed at the Dursley's.  
  
"Good. Then let's go,"He gave Harry a pinch of powder and he tossed it into the fire. The fire turned emerald-green and it lept up to a blaze. Harry stepped in and shouted,"The Leaky Cauldron!" He started to spin, seeing grates fly by him. He felt himself starting to slow and he threw out his hands so he didn't land face-flat on the inn's floor. Harry moved out of the way just as Sirius came out.  
  
The innkeeper, Tom, grinned toothily at them both and led them to their rooms.  
  
"Get some sleep Harry. Tomarrow is going to be an exciting day,"Sirius said as he shut his door. Harry went into his room and flopped down on his bed. He was asleep before he knew it.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is so far the longest chapter. Of course I haen't finised chapter three yet so I don't know. As before please R/R. 


	4. The Doghouse

A/N: As always, none of this is mine. I wish it was,  
but it isn't. As always, review when your done and if  
you don't, I will find out who you are.   
  
  
The Doghouse  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of  
his mirror snoring. He sat up as he remembered that he  
was at the Leaky Cauldron. That's when there was a soft rapping at the door. It was Sirius.  
  
"Harry, it's time to go. Tom had let us have the rooms for free last night because of our status, but we have to leave so the party that's coming later can have some rooms."  
  
Harry got up and dragged his trunk sleepily downstairs. Green flames had already replaced the usual bright orange ones.  
  
"When you step in yell out 'The Doghouse'. I think you know why I called it that and don't laugh. Anyway, you should arrive at our aprtment. You get that?" asked Sirius as he walked up behind Harry.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry as he dragged his trunk into the fire. He then shouted, "The Doghouse!"  
  
Harry once again had that spinning sensation and a moment later he popped out into a stylish apartment. It had two bedrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen. While Harry was looking around in awe Sirius fell out of the fireplace with a big oomph!  
  
"So you like it I see. You hungry? Because I'm starving. Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" Sirius asked in an axious voice.  
  
Harry was a little puzzled at Sirius' anxiousness, but he went with Sirius anyway. When they reached the kitchen Harry was greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" which was followed by a lot of noisemakers and streamers raining down on him.  
  
Reamus Lupin, Hermoine, and all the Weasleys were there ( With the exception of Percy, who had gone over to the Dark Side because Voldemort promised him that he would be Minister Of Magic) holding a huge birthday cake. Harry stood there in stunned surprise, words failing him.  
  
"All right, he's here! Harry, don't just stand there! Cut the cake already!" Ron said loudly.  
  
Harry smiled as he cut the cake. It wsa so great being around family and friends. He divided the cake and handed out slices.  
  
Ron picked up his slice and shoved as he could in his mouth and smiled as crumbs fell out. Mrs. Weasley sighed exasperatedly, watching him.  
  
"All right everyone!" shouted Sirius as he walked in, " I have in my hands one-half of Harry's present from me." He handed the box in his hands to Harry, who looked at it suspiciously. " Go ahead. Open it. It's not a bomb or anything."  
  
Harry tore the wrapping off to find a transfiguration book. An Animagi book to be exact.  
  
" Uh, thanks Sirius," Harry said in a somewhat dissapointed voice.  
  
" Well, the other half is that...uh, I don't know how to say this...well, I am the teacher of the new Animagi course at Hogwarts for sixth and seventh years."  
  
Harry stared at him with a look of disbelief on his face.   
" You're going to be a teacher," He croaked.  
  
" Yep, and I expect you three to be in my class," Sirius said as he mocked being stern. The party continued on after that with lots of laughter and merriment.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed. Everyone had left at around midnight and he was exausted. He sat up slowly and looked around his room, having only glanced at it earlier.  
  
It was a small, rectangular room painted blue with one window above his new desk. In fact, Sirius had gone to the liberty of buying Harry all new furniture. His bed was against the right side wall with his dresser right next to it on the left. Hedwig was asleep in her cage, which rested on a pedestal next to his desk. Harry smiled at how happy he was and layed back down. He promptly fell asleep.  
  
Harry's Dream...  
  
" Wormtail, fetch me a cauldron and some ingredients," said Voldemort in a low, hissing voice.  
  
" Why, sir?" replied the bald, trembling man known as Wormtail.  
  
" Because it is time for that traitor Snape to fell my wrath," cackled Voldemort, " I will brew the Impestus potion."  
  
" The Impestus Potion sir? The year long potion?"  
  
" Yes, that very one. If it is taken it will..."  
  
  
  
Harry sat up boltright and clutched his throbbing scar.  
  
" Fuck," Harry said simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Please only constructive critisism and good reviews. I do not take kindly to flames. I fou flame me I will make you a character in my story and have you get hurt. Starting next chapter: a list of all the people who write nice things to me. 


	5. Encounters With A Ferret

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took so long to post this  
chapter, but I had an evil math teacher who gave me  
hours worth of homework. Ah, oh well, schools out   
now so expect more chapters in the near future. Oh, and just so no one sues me, none of this is mine, ok? And Floo powder  
will be added to flames so I can get away from this mental institution.   
  
  
  
Encounters With A Ferret  
  
A couple weeks later...  
  
Harry had forgotten the dream by the next morning and went about with his new life. Living with Sirius was interesting because things exploded unexpectedly, much to Sirius' amusment. The day before Harry was due at Kinng's cross, the two had gone to Diagone Alley to buy Harry's school supplies   
( Harry had recieved a new list the day after he had moved in.)  
  
Harry woke up on September the first to Sirius barging into his room yelling,"Harry, get up!!! You'll be late for the train!"  
  
Harry immediatly snapped into action. He jumped out of bed and hurried over to his desk where his books, quills, and parchment were. He shoved them into his trunk and grabbed Hedwig. He made his way into the living room and opened the door to go. It was then that he felt a draft on his legs. Upon looking down he saw that he was still in his boxers.  
  
The landlady lived across the hall from Harry and Sirius and was always fussing about how much noise they made. She heard the normal crashing and banging and rushed to her door to yell at them. She opened her door and almost fell back in shock. She stared forward, her eyes as big as saucers, at Harry.  
Harry's head jerked up and saw her standing there. He slammed the door shut and ran to his room. He threw on some muggle clothing, ran out the door with his things, and met Sirius downstairs by the ministry car. They hopped in and were at Kings Cross in no time flat, just to see the clock strike 3 til 11:00.  
  
"Run Harry!!!" yelled Sirius as they got out of the car. They dashed through the barrier, not caring if any muggles saw them. When they got onto the platform they saw that the train was already moving. Ron, seeing Harry's plight, threw open the door to the last compartment. Harry rushed over and shoved all of things on. Ron grasped Harry's wrist and hauled him abourd just as the platform barrier whizzed past.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry panted as he sat down out of breath," Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's sitting with the prefects. She got the letter the day after the party. So it's just you and me, and possibly your girlfriend, if you see her. Padma's sitting with Parvati and Lavender, so she's busy. Want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" He asked. "Sure," Harry replied.  
  
Ten games went by with each of them winning five. Ron was just starting to deal for the tie-breaker when their least favorite people walked in. Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle. Harry had to surpress a thin lipped smile as he remembered what happened to Crabbe. Crabbe, finally displaying some smarts, had stolen Harry's Firebolt the year before. He rode it around the pitch until Harry had seen him. Harry had run out under him and had yelled,"Accio!" The broom had jerked out from underneath Crabbe so fast that he didn't have time to react. He fell to the ground and shattered his spine. He spent a few painful hours in the hospital wing before he had died.  
  
"Oh, look. It's Potty and the poverty stricken Weasel,"Malfoy said as he smirked.  
  
"Better a weasel then a ferret Malfoy,"Ron shot back. Harry chuckled. They had been calling Malfoy a ferret ever since their fourth year.  
  
Malfoy's face flushed red as he said,"Fuck you Weasley. Fuck you."  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy," Ron said as he jumped up, looking like he fully intended to send him there. That's when the witch pushing the food cart came in.  
  
"Would any of you dearies like something to eat?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice. "No," Malfoy replied irritably. He quickly pushed his way past the witch and walked off. Goyle followed obediantly.   
  
Ron sat down angrily as Harry bought some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs.  
  
"I swear I will beat that piece of shit into the ground. I swear I will." He said, his eyes showing his anger.  
  
"Calm down Ron. I know how you feel. But you know he is Volde- '" Don't say his name!" Ron said angrily.'-all right, You-Know-Who's best boy. You hurt Malfoy he will kill you and you know it." Harry said evenly.  
  
"Ok, ok. Now I'm tired because I was so pissed off.   
(A/N: Do any of you know how that feels?) I think I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when we get there." Ron said as he layed his head on the seats armrest. He was fast asleep in minutes. Harry put his head on his hand and looked out the window. He was only interrupted when Hermione popped in to say hi.  
  
********************************  
  
Why didn't I stay with him thought Hermione as she made her way back up to the prefects car. He looked so lonely  
  
Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she tripped over someones outstretched foot. It was Draco Malfoy's.  
  
"Oh look, Goyle. It's the mudblood. And her friends are no where to be seen. We could have some fun with this. SERPENSORTIA!!!!!" He yelled. Then, out of Malfoy's wand, erupted a thick, twelve-foot, red-on-black king snake.It slithered toward Hermione, who stood rigid with fear. She had had her fear of snakes ever since her second year. She stood rooted to the spot as the snake came closer and closer...  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I can't be that cruel.)  
  
"BANISHIUS!!" A voice yelled behind Hermione. The snake dissapeared in a flash of smoke and light. Malfoy turned disgustedly to see who had destroyed his snake. There stood Harry, his wanding pointing straight at Malfoy. He walked slowly toward Hermione, keeping his wand straight.  
  
"You basterd. How could you do that to her?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"We're just having some fun with the mudblood. No need to get so offended," Malfoy replied with a smirk.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Let's get out of here," Harry said as he pulled her arm. As soon as the two were safely out of the compartment Harry turned to Hermione," Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little shaken up. Why were you there anyway?' asked Hermione.  
  
"I was looking for..." Harry said as Hermione interrupted him,"Never mind. You don't have to say it. Oh look! We're here." She was staring pointedly out the window. Harry turned to look and saw that they were pulling into Hogsmead Station.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were going to wake me. Oh, we're here." Ron said sleepily. He had walked up behind them while they were talking. The trio got off the train and headed for one of the horseless carriages. They were ravenously hungry when they got to the castle.  
  
When they sat down the sorting hat was just finishing it's song. The first years filed in nervously, led by Professor McGonagall. She grabbed her list and read off the first name.  
  
"Anheim, Alfred!"  
  
The boy at the front of the line walked nevously up to the stool. He looked at the hat for a moment, as if unsure of what to do. That's when the hat did something it had never done before.  
  
"Sit down boy! What, are you going to wait until Christmas? Put me on!"  
  
Anheims eyes opened wide with surprise. He then sat down and shoved the hat down on his head. Moments later the hat screamed out,"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The sorting continued on as normal after that. The final tally for new students were twenty Gryffindors, nineteen Hufflepuffs, eighteen Ravenclaws, and fifteen Slytherins. Once all the new students were sorted and seated at their house tables Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Hello, new students. We are very happy that you are here. As a reminder there is no walking on the grounds at night. Also, the Ministry has finally decided to acknowlage that Voldemort has returned. I ask you to look toward our new Head Boy and Girl for support. That means no more Hogsmead trips. Now I would like to introduce our new professors this year. The new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor is Professor Excon." The man next to Dumbledore stood up. Upon closer inspection Harry realized that he looked remarkably like Reamus Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the room again,"The staff and I decided together that there should be a new course this year. The new course is the Animagi course. Teaching this class is Professor Black." Sirius stood up from the far end of the staff table and nodded his head.   
  
"Thank you professor. Everyone dig in," Dumbledore said as the tables filled up with food. Harry ate quickly and hurried up to Gryffindore Tower. They told the Fat Lady the password ( Honeycream) and climbed into the common room. Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione and walked up to their room where they found Neville, Dean, and Seamus unpacking. Harry quickly unpacked, gave a glance toward the window, and crawled under his blankets. He had one last look around and fell asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Goodnight,Harry." Hermione said to Harry. She walked quickly to her room and flopped down on her bed. She started to sob into her pillow. She had realized her feelings for Harry at the end of last year. She loved him, but was afraid to tell him for fear of their friendship and because he already had love. She cried herself to sleep, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Please R/R and tell me. Oh, and to those who guess who Harry's girlfriend is I might put you in my story. And will someone tell me if I am on their Favorite Author list or their Author Alert list?  
  



End file.
